Traffic markings convey information to drivers and pedestrians by providing exposed, visible, reflective, colored and/or tactile surfaces that serve as indicia. In the past, this function was conventionally accomplished by painting a traffic surface. Modern marking materials offer significant advantages over paint including dramatically increased visibility and/or reflectance, improved durability, and temporary removable marking options. Examples of modern pavement marking materials include; thermoplastics, pavement marking sheet materials, tapes and raised pavement markers. For the purposes of this application, the terms “marker” and “marking” can be used interchangeably.
Preformed and hot applied thermoplastic materials used as pavement markings or other indicia possess many advantages compared to paints and other less durable markings. These materials can be used applied and used in service conventionally for years—much longer than those composed of paints.
The United States has 2,605,331 miles (4,192,874 km) of paved roads. According to the Federal Highway Administration, the United States Interstate Highway System, as of 2011, has approximately 48,000 miles of marked roadways and the US National Highway System has approximately 160,000 miles of marked roadways. Therefore, there is an increasing need for more durable, resistant, and therefore longer-lived thermoplastic compositions for roadway markings. Further needed improvements, more specifically in the area of hot-applied thermoplastics, include: higher impact resistance to road maintenance efforts and roadway usage including snow plows, very low wear characteristics, allowing for a significantly longer performance lifetime and the ability to host a high content bead intermix for long-term retro-reflectivity, and enhanced freeze-thaw resistance.
These issues demonstrate that there remains a need for polyamide enhanced hot-applied thermoplastic products that provide significantly higher impact resistance, increased longevity and durability, and improved freeze-thaw resistance. This ensures the integrity of the product (and pattern if so desired), is maintained for an increased amount of time over currently available hot-applied thermoplastic compositions.